Makeup Date
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Lord Haters blind date didn't show up. So Wander decides to make it up to him and go on a date with him! How will things go? What will happen? And Sylvia is suspicious of the two!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so a friend walked up to me and said how fucked up are you? I answered enough. And somehow we started a conversation then this popped into my head.**

"Lord Hater," Peepers says handing the skeleton a bouquet and chocolates and helping him fix his time. "Your blind date is surely to arrive at any moment! Don't be late!"

"Will you please leave!" Lord Hater snarls. "I know what to do!"

"Sorry sir. I just want to make sure everything goes right! Anyway toodles!" Peepers left the restaurant in a flash leaving his commander at the dining table alone.

The Lord huffed. Who said toodles anymore? Isn't that pretty old dated? He mumbled to himself as the minutes flew past. Nothing had changed. Here he was on his sixth blind date. _Sixth_. He didn't think it would be this hard to meet someone and have the same interests but turns out the world was as small as you think if you traveled it a couple of times. Then the minutes slowly turned into hours as the man impatiently waited at the table. He looked at his watch...it was 11:00...they were supposed to meet at 6:00. He stood. The villain left the restaurant and walked outside to the streets of the epic city. He were on another planet where he thought he found the one.

"Hey Hater, here to conquer the universe?"

Hater knew that voice well. He knew who it came from and he hated saying his name. It was _Wander._ The stupid nomadic alien that seemed to pop up occasionally in the Lord's life.

"Hey...you look pretty sad." Wander says blinking. "Are you okay?"

"Will you just go away?!"

"Lord Hater...are you crying?" Wander asks seeing the skeletons shoulders shake, "Hater...?"

"Can't you see I want to be alone?! Get out of here!" Hater walked passed the nomadic orange spoonish creature. The villain didn't have to explain himself to the hero. He didn't have to stay here and be humiliated. He didn't need anyone to see him. He didn't need anybody.

Wander gasped before following the male, "Hater? Hater?! What's wrong? What happened?!"

Hater shrugged him off and kept walking.

"Hater please tell me!" Wander appeared in front of the skeleton. He seemed concerned and dying of curiosity as he held his arms out to stop the skeleton from walking. "Please!"

Hater sighed. "It's none of your business."

"Hater, I just want to help."

The skeleton couldn't resist those eyes. The eyes that made the cutest of any person heart melt. Again, the skeleton sighed and avoided to look at the nomad, "I got stood up."

"What do ya mean?"

Could Wander be anymore oblivious? Did Hater have to draw a picture? How blunt could he put it without embarrassing himself more than what he's already done?

"I...my date didn't show up." Hater says quickly hoping that the orange thing didn't hear him but like always his prayers never reign true. Wander had heard everything. The nomad stood in shock and blushed sympathetically.

"Oh..." Wander blushed then gave a saddened look to the skeleton. "Well...maybe we can go on a date then?"

"W-what?!" Hater stuttered a blushing mess.

"Yeah! A make-up date! You and I could go on a date to make up for the time you could have had on your first one!" Wander smiles. "I'll meet you at seven!"

"B-but! W-wait a minute!" The skeleton was already too late. The nomad was gone within a second, on his way spurting obscenities about his and Haters date to the locals and giddily ran to tell his noble steed, Sylvia. Lord Hater only stared. His skull was red hot with embarrassment. Did he just get asked out by Wander of all people?

-Line Break-

"You did what?!" Sylvia exclaimed. She couldn't not believe what she was hearing. Especially from WANDER.

"Me and Hater have a date!" Wander giggled. "He was sad that his date didn't show and so I made it up to him by setting him on a date with me!"

"Wander! You do know what dates are right?"

"Yeah it's when two friends go out and have a good time!" The nomad smiled as if he were right. He was partially, but not all the way making Sylvia roll her eyes and worry even more. "I know what a date is!"

"Thats not all Wander!" Sylvia rubs her forehead. "A date is when two people who have _romantic_ interest in each other go out to test to see if they are compatible."

"Romantic?"

"Romantic." Sylvia says sternly.

"You mean like kissy stuff?"

"A lot of of Kissy Stuff." She nods her head. "They go out to eat together and make sure they look their finest."

"What's wrong with going the way you look?" Wander asks with worry evident in his voice. Now thinking about it, Hater wasn't dressed in his usual outfit...

Sylvia shrugged, "You're suppose to impress the other person."

"Is that it?"

"Well you can bring flowers or chocolate, that's the usual thing to greet your partner. But do you know where I'm getting at? You're going on a date with _Hater. HATER!_ "

Wander felt his stomach tighten, he was going a date...and didn't know anything about a date! How was he suppose to dress? What if Hater laughed at him?! What is suppose bring?! Oh sweet carrots where were they going?! What was the occasion?! How did he get in this position again?!

"Sylvia! I need your help!" He cried out after a few seconds of thinking. "I need your help picking out an outfit! And buying a gift- What would Hater like?!"

"Is that all you have to say?!" Sylvia tells. "You're going on a date with a super villain that hates you!"

"He doesn't hate me! And please Sylvia! I need your help on this date!"

"I-! Ughh! Fine but I have to chaperone! I'm not leaving you alone with him!" She sighs looking at the nomad. Wander jumped up and down happily before hugging his steed joyfully. "Alright, alright! I get it already! I love you too buddy."

"I just really want this date to go well!" He hugged her tightly. "I want it to be the best date Lord Hater has ever been on!"

-Line Break-

Lord Hater paced back and forth in his room. His servants were beginning to worry about the Lord. He was so nervous. His stomach twisted and turn as sweat formed on his skull. Wonder was going to meet at seven o'clock tomorrow night for a... _date_. He had never been asked out before. Usually he'd be hooked on a blind date with a person who had never met before. And the result would always be the same. They'd leave in the middle of it or wait till the end and say they had a good time and would never call him back. But this time he was going on a date. A real date. With Wander.

"Its not really a real date..." Lord Hater thought to himself. "Its just a makeup date to make up for lost time."

"Lord Hater are you-"

"Peepers! What have I told you about entering my chamber with no permission?!" Hater yelled when he saw the watchdog.

"Sorry sir-"

"Peepers! I need a dinner prepared for seven tomorrow night! Something special! And make sure everything is clean! I'm having a guest over!"

"Yes sir!" Peepers ran out the room in a hurry before stopping in his tracks. He had forgotten to ask how did his date go but since Hater was bringing over a _"_ guest _",_ the watchdog believed that it had went well. He kept going, "Guess the lord got lucky."

-Line Break-

"How do I look?" Wander says asking Sylvia. He tried fixing his tie but ended up messing it up. It was crooked and sloppy. "Do I look good?"

"You look great Wander." Sylvia says fixing the nomads tie and patting him on the head. She smiled at him warmly. "Come on, your date is in five minutes. We better hurry."

Wander nodded. He didn't want to be late for his first date. He wanted this to be the best experience if his and Haters lives. But mostly he wanted to make Hater happy. The nomadic traveler had a box of chocolates under his arm and a few roses in his hands. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Here we are."

Wander hadn't notice how fast time was when he traveled with Sylvia. He slowly hopped off her back and walked towards the spaceship door, making sure he had gifts in his hands. He knocked on the door then looked back toward his chaperone for the night. Wander had never been so nervous in his entire life. Before he could knock again, the door swung open to a very nervous Hater.

"H-hello Wander."

"H-hello t-to you to." Wander stutters as he shakingly hands the skeleton the box of chocolates and roses. "I-I got these for you."

Hater took them cautiously. "Thanks."

"Y-your welcome." Wander looked down like a blushing idiot. His face soon contorted into shock when he realized he had not made plans for where they were going. His stomach dropped to the base of his feet realizing of how an idiot he was for not making plans.

Hater coughed. "W-would you like to come in?"

"Huh?" Wander looked up confused and heart racing. "Oh! Sure I'd love too!"

"Not so fast." Sylvia interjects. "I'm coming to! There's no way that I'm leaving Wander alone with you! If he goes, I go!"

Hater looked to Wander in surprise and the nomad looked back at him. The orange fluff had a look that read _"_ sorry _"_. Instead of getting fed up, Hater just nodded and let the two within his ship. This was just a makeup date, it wasn't even real so why did it matter if Sylvia were here or not? It would only be for one night.

"Wow Hater I like what you did with the place!" Wander says looking around the ship. Instead of its usual arsenal and villainous features, it was replaced by a more homely look. And it was cleaner. Wander sniffed the air, "And it smells so good!"

"It must be the dinner I had the servants make for us...I don't know if you had any other plans for us but if you-"

"Its fine! It's totally fine!" Wander giggled happily. He felt so relieved that Hater had something planned. The nomad smiled, "I'd love to have dinner with you!"

"And I was thinking after dinner we could go to the movie room."

"Movie room? You have a movie room!" Wander gasped. "Ive never been to the movies! And nevertheless a movie room! Sylvia isn't this exciting!"

Sylvia stayed silent. Was it only her or did this seem like a date date? She looked between the two nervous males. Hater seemed to enjoy Wanders excitement and Wander hadn't seem to notice it.

"The dining room is this way." Hater leads then to the enormous room at the back of the ship.

Sylvias jaw dropped when she saw the different types of dishes laid out on the table with two lit candles. The room was mildly dark and had a nice strawberry scent to it giving it a romantic aura. Hater and Wander took their seats in front of one another awkwardly.

"This looks nice." Wander smiles, he grasped the fork in his hands. He couldn't stop trembling for some reason. His smile even trembled. "I-I really like it."

"T-thank you." Hater suffered from the same symptoms. A blush scattered on the skeletons face and traveled all the way down to his chest."Would you like some j-juice?"

"I-I'd love some."

Sylvia had no idea whether to be appalled or stricken by the cuteness of the two. They looked like two teenagers on their first date. It was awkward but at least they were getting somewhere. Wander had managed to stay in his seat and Hater had not threatened anyone. It was all good.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"I was hoping you'd like the movie Galactic Buds-"

"You watch Galactic Buds?!" Wander gasped in shock.

Lord Hater blushed, "Yeah but if you don't like it, we can watch something different or-"

"I love Galactic Buds! Best movie ever!" Wander screamed happily. "Let's watch it!" He jumped up and down inside his seat then hopped over the table into Haters arms. "Can we watch it now! Can we watch it now!"

"S-sure, I g-guess."

"Yay!" Wander giggled snuggling into Hater. "I just can't wait!"

The two stopped their dinner and headed to the Movie Room. Wander didn't ignore the stairs from the watchdogs as he walked with Hater down the hall, he waved to them with a smile and kept going. Hater on the other hand was blushing madly and repeatedly telling himself that he didn't have to explain himself to his servants.

"I really like this movie." Wander whispers as they sit down in the theatre. He made sure to sit as close as he could to the villain and he surely did. Instead of sitting in the other seat, he sat straight in the skeletons lap. All shyness had been replaced by his optimistic behavior and kissed the skeleton out of excitement for the movie on the cheek. Hater blushed madly and tried to keep his cool as he wrapped an arm around the nomads waist. It had not been ten seconds into the movie when Wander had turned around on his lap and kissed him again on the cheek which turned into a kiss on the mouth. A deep kiss. There was slight movement against each other as Wander rubbed himself on the Lord.

All Wander knew was that it hot. It was hot and all he wanted to do was be with Hater. He kissed him so hard he was sure to leave a mark. The nomad let out a moan as they both fell onto the theatre floor.

"Oh Hater! Oh Hater!" Wander cried out as the skeletons hands rubbed against him. "Just like that!"

Hater threw off the nomads tie and coat. He squeezed the males small thighs and continued to tongue the young alien. This had to be the most action he had ever experienced. And Wander was certainly putting him on edge with those moans.

"Wander..." Hater growled softly nibbling on the orange fluff.

"Hater!" Wander arched his back with his eyes closed. They snapped open a second later when he realized that this was a date. "Hater! Hater! Stop! Please! Hater!"

"Wha-?"

"Hater, please get off me." Wander pleads. "This is not how first dates go."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not suppose to kiss right?" Wander asks standing up on his two feet with Hater. "We're suppose to get to know each other and talk."

"Well I already know you and you already know me..." Hater mumbles. "Can we kiss again?"

"No, no, no!" Wander shook his head. "We have to do this right!"

"But this is a one chance date!" Hater says defensively, "We can only do this once!"

"Who says we only have to do this one time?" Wander smiles. "We can have as many dates as we want! Then...then we can...I mean..." Wanders face flushed, his words traveled off into the distance.

"Then we can do what?"

"We can..." Wander whispered. "Do kissy stuff."

"You mean like a-" Hater gulped. "A couple?"

"Well yeah sure!" Wander nodded. His hands were sweaty and his throat was dry. "I wouldn't mind being all kissy with you! Your nice and warm and _cute._ "

"T-thank you." The Lord tugged on his collar, the room was beginning to feel heated again. He and Wander stumbled out of the theatre to be greeted by Sylvia who stood against the opposite wall. She seemed bored.

"Movie over?"

"Uhmm change of plans." Wander rubbed the back of his neck. "It's late and we decided it's best to cut our date short."

"It's for the best." Hater said looking everywhere except at Wander. "It was...nice."

Sylvia shook her head. And to think she actually thought this was going to work out. Hater walked them to the door and said his goodbyes to the nomad.

"Goodbye Hater, I had a fun time." Wander giggled a little and leaned over to kiss the skeleton on his cheek.

"I d-did too." Hater blushed as he watched the two friends leave his home. He walked inside and made sure to close his door.

Sylvia cleared her throat as she and Wander traveled through space, "So...that kiss?"

"I-it was nothing." Wander stuttered. "He deserved it for a good date."

Sylvia just shrugged. She knew Wonder for his weird ways and she never judged it. He always did things to make sure a person was happy. And if going on that date made Hater happy then Wander was happy even if he did or didn't enjoy the date. But since it had been cut short something bad had to happen to make Wander leave early. It was a bad date probably. She wouldn't ask about it unless Wander brought it up. If not she'll just keep quite and they would never speak of it again.

Wander quietly sat on her back, his mind filled with thoughts of Hater. A blush rose on his cheeks and he balled up on her back. This was the most painful experience of his life. The only thing he could think about was Lord Hater and how nice the skeleton could kiss.

"Ughhh this is so confusing!" He mumbled bringing his head to his knees. "Urrgghh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wander wouldn't admit it, nor would he ever tell Sylvia why, but he was saddened. His usual demeanor had changed from happy-go-lucky to bored and sickish. It had been a week since his date with Hater and he had not heard from the villain since. It was really beginning to drive him crazy. He has never been so hooked up on-well he has but this was more serious! He really _really_ liked Hater.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Oh uh? Yeah I'm fine, I just been thinking is all."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. Since when did Wander think so much? Heck, when has the nomad ever thought? She stared at him oddly before shaking her head. He would tell later. She knew he would.

"Hey Sylv."

Yep, what she say? She knew him like a book.

"Yes Wander?"

Wander but his lip. He didn't want to squeal about anything too soon and he really didn't want Sylvia to know because he had no idea how she would react. Plus he wasn't so sure about Haters feelings anyway...

"What do you do when you like a person a lot?"

Sylvia was struck by the question she definitely wasn't expecting this from her little buddy. Wander barely talked about like like and like like likes. She scratched her head, "You date them, and get to know them-"

"What if we already went on a date?" Wander quickly asked. "And what if you really really like this person after the date...then what happens?"

"I guess if the other person likes ya then you become a couple...say does this have anything to do with that makeup date you had with hater...does it?" Sylvia's stomach twisted at the thought of her little innocent buddy being brain twisted by that greedy evil skeleton. He had better not done anything to make him less innocent, if Hater did anything to Wander, Sylvia would surely have a knuckle sandwich waiting on the skeleton.

"I..." Wander plushed. "He makes my stomach wiggle!"

The nomad splurted out his feelings. He couldn't believe that he had said that out a few minutes of silence, the nomad sighed.

"Its...it's not like he likes me anyway." Wander sounded broken. He scooted his legs to his chest and dipped his head. "It's been two weeks since our date and he hasn't called or hunted me down!"

"...Wander?"

"I mean it's not like we didn't share a moment in his movie theatre or promised each other that we could have another date or do kissy stuff!" Wander cried out. With every word he felt his heart breaking. "Like it hasn't been years we've been chasing each other or that he gave the impression that he wanted me!"

"Wander?"

"Or that I gave him my first kiss last night! And almost had done the dirty tango with him!"

"Wait what?!"

Wander snapped out of his thoughts and started sniffling with tears. He slowly looked at his friend, "I'm sorry Sylv...I just don't know what to feel"

"You should rest here little buddy." Sylvia patted the nomadic on his little head. "Imma gonna find us some grub while you think about your feelings."

Wander nodded.

He felt sick to his stomach. Not the 'I gotta go puke' sick but the 'I'm so nervous' type of sick. He couldn't forget it. He wouldn't forget it. Things would never be the same between him and Hater and he knew it. He knew it. HE acknowledged it. And for Wander to realize that meant a lot. If this, whatever this was he and Hater have-doesn't work, Wander could never look the skeleton in the face anymore, let alone try to stop him from conquering other planets. But it wasn't Haters fault that he felt like that.

 _"This is all my fault."_ Wander mumbled sadly. "I shouldn't have done what I did..."

Something egged him on, something important to kiss him that night. Thoughts like, _'I wonder how it feels?'_ Or _'How does Hater likes his kisses in the morning?'_

He promptly sat up for a moment, "It's not that! I bet he's just a nervous filly!"

The denial Wander always had finally kicked in. A bright smile plastered on his face as his ideas formed for reasons why Hater hadn't talked to him yet.

"I bet he's shy!" Wander smiled. "He just doesn't have that kick yet to come over and talk to me! That's why it's been so long!"

He sat in quietness for the past six long seconds then finally his smile faltered. _'What if Hater doesn't want me?'_

"Wow...I never...thought about that..." Wanders eyes began to water. They burned as he closed them as tightly as he could. He didn't want to cry again. It hurts when he cries. His nature didn't believe in crying, it believed in happiness and finding it through a problem. But his heart thumped harshly against his ribcage and his eyes stung like a thousands needles. "I-I want to be good for him."

He had come to another realization. Hater was evil and he was good. But he was wasn't good enough for the villain, well in this case, he wasn't evil enough for the villain. He didn't like hurting creatures, he didn't like ruling planets, and certainly didn't like evil. Not in the slightest. He wasn't what Hater needed.

"But I want him so badly!" Wander cried out hugging himself. He never felt this way about another being, and he didn't want to miss out on the chance of being in _lourve._ He saw many aliens around the galaxies all happy and lovey dovey with their significant others, and Wander just wanted to know the feeling. It had been egging him since he saw those two birds kiss on the last planet the traveled. He just wanted...the love.

His stomach growled.

"Where's Sylvia with the grub?" He absentmindedly said as his stomach continued to growl. He couldn't mope on an empty stomach.

"Hi little feller, what's wrong?"

The nomad raised his head and came eye to eye with a beautiful blue fellow, 'she?' Seemed nice.

"My name is Redo!" The blue lady says winking. "Welcome to my planet!"

She helped Wander from under the tree and gave him a pat on the back with a comforting smile to add on to the hospitality. She was very charismatic and bubbly.

Wander gave her a smile.

Now, back to Sylvia who stood outside Haters door...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the late updates due to technical difficulties. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this! Remember to comment, fave, or follow! Now on with the story! Lovies! (Ps sorry for the shortness!)**

Sylvia couldn't control her shaking. This had been the farthest thing from her mind. No, this had never been on her mind. Well maybe once after one of the incidents she has seen Wander in.

"That's stupid." She shook her head as a recurring thought passed her mind.

 _The dirty tango._

Wander couldn't have possibly done the dirty tango. He was so sweet, so young, so innocent! How did he even know of a word like this? Plus he couldn't do the dirty tango with Hater. It was impossible! It was-

"Why hello? Standing outside of our ship I see? Come to bear Lord Hater another heartbreak?"

Sylvia looked down to see commander Peepers. He looked just as angry as she did, maybe even more.

"Get outta my way, I gotta bone to pick with Hater." She growled looking at small watchdog. He didn't flinch instead he moved past her and let her in.

"His room is to the left of the ninth quadrant." Peepers rolled his eyes. But Sylvia could still sense his anger, her's had begun to boil down as she walked down the long hallways. She could feel Peepers gaze down her back, following maliciously down the pathway.

She paused. "Why do you follow me?"

"To see the look on your face when you see him."

What did he mean? Sylvia shook her head and mumbled curses under her breath and kept on her trail.

"Its that one right there." Peepers pointed across the hall. "That's where he is."

Sylvia glared at the male then made her way to the door, surprised to hear the muffled sounds of...crying? She had planned to kick down the door, find Hater, and beat the tar out of him but her hands trembled toward the knob. Slowly, she turned it and as quiet as she could, she opened the door.

It was dark.

Except for the lava lamp that was beside the skeletons bed and the tv that played one of those cartoons with the rabbit.

"...Hater?" Sylvia's voice was filled with concerned as she saw the ball of covers on the bed trembling with cries escaping from it. "Lord Hater?"

"What do _you_ want?"

Sylvia felt her heart break. Never had she heard Haters voice be so hollow, so shaky, and so _not_ obnoxious.

"I..." Her words ended. What could she say? Oh I just came here to kick your ass and leave? No way could she do that now! "I just..." She bit her lip. "I just came to see how you're doing, _buddy._ "

"Did _Wander_ send you here?"

There was a hiss on Wanders name that made Sylvia flinch. She shook her head, "No, No...I just came to ask..." She started to think of a lie until a real question appeared, "Why did you make a move on Wander? Don't you hate him? Didn't you spend like half your time trying to kill him?"

"What?!" Hater sat up, still covered by the blankets, "I didn't make a move on _him! He_ made a move on _me!_ "

"There is no way Wander would do that!" Sylvia denied quickly. She knew her little buddy! Wander would never-

"He did!" Hater snapped. "We were in the movie theatre, he sat on my lap I didn't know why, and when the movie was just beginning he turned around and kissed me! _**He**_ _kissed_ _ **me**_! Then he turned back around to see the movie but five seconds later he kisses me again! And started the dirty tango!"

Sylvia couldn't breathe. Wander started the dirty tango?

"Then when we're just getting good he decided that it wasn't right..." Haters voice was back to sadness. It hurted Sylvia to hear it. "And he hasn't even called me, or see me, or anything!"

That was the problem.

Sylvia's jaw clenched. Of course! She could almost slap Hater and Wander for being so darn shy! Both were too scared to talk with one another and now they believed that neither of them wanted to see each other again!

"Well..." She knew she would hate this later on, "Why don't I get Wander to come talk to you? You guys can have a second date then maybe...I don't know, a third one?"

"Really?" Hater had sounded cheery for a second until his voice became hollow. "What? Another make-up date so I won't be lonely? I bet he doesn't even like me like this."

"Oh I beg to differ." Sylvia rolled her eyes. "He's been balling his eye sockets out about you. Says you hadn't been talking to him either."

"What? Why wouldn't I want to talk to him after what he's done and he _promised_ we could meet up." Hater said. _"He led me on."_

"By accident." She knew this time that Hater was right, and that Wander had been in the wrong this time but she still had to stick up for her best friend. It was the best friendly thing to do.

Hater thought for a moment, "Tell him to meet me at the park in seven."

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow." Hater sighed. "I just...I have a lot to tell him."

Sylvia nodded. When she had left, her heart felt lighter and her conscious clearer. She closed the door and was about to leave until she heard a snicker.

"Looks like Wander was the bad guy." Peepers looked her up and down before leaving to the opposite quadrant leaving her to stand in building anger.

 _"I think he likes to piss me off."_ She swore after leaving.

Now it was time to get Wander **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your patience! Here's the new chapter! And I hope you like it! Remember to comment fave or follow! Now on with the story! Lovies~!**

"It would never work out." the blue woman says after listening to the nomads story of love. She saw the saddened look on his face and grimaced as she continues, "He is evil and you are good. Relationships like that will only bring trouble."

"But-" Wander stopped himself. He didn't know what to argue back. Maybe the woman was right.

"Plus, it'll break your tiny heart to have competition to win his heart." she sighed rubbing her eyes.

Wander stopped in their trail. "Competition?"

"Why yes. You did not know?" she looks at the nomad in stupor. "Word is that a greater villain is out for the hand of Lord Hater. One bigger and more dastardly."

"I didn't hear about this!" Wander panicked. A villain bigger and badder than Lord Hater? And wanted to marry him? Who was it?! Wander began to pace, "Are you sure they want Lord Hater? Why?!"

"Calm down." the beautiful blue lady placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level. "If it came down to it, I'm sure Lord Hater would refuse…"

Wander knew there was something she wasn't telling him, "Lord Hater would refuse unless..?"

"Unless the villain forces him like all marriages between the evil." she finished quickly.

Wanders jaw dropped. Hater being forced into a marriage? That didn't even sound right? Their relationship had started because no one wanted to date Lord Hater and now some evil guy shows up and wants Hater's hand in marriage?!

"I'm sorry to upset you but you need to listen to the truth." Redo explained. "It is best if evil does belong with evil, yet I can't bare to see your distraught face…"

The nomad waited for her to finish.

"And because of that...I will support your decision whether to be or not to be with Hater." She seemed to force out the words but meant them nonetheless. "Now let's finish our tour?"

Wander only nodded.

"There are the Tigsum Trees." Redo smiled pointing at the brown almost dead looking tree that held such huge, plump, pink fruit. "Don't eat the fruit or the tree will eat you!"

"Say Redo," Wander scratches his head. "Are you like the Queen or something?"

Usually Queens were stuck up, wore the fancy smancy dresses, and always stood straight. Redo wore cut blue jeans shorts, a black under tee, and beautiful clashing crown with her outfit that rested perfectly on her wild red hair.

"Yeah," she yawned. "But it can get boring."

"You sure don't looked like one." Wander says absentmindedly.

Redo didn't seem offended. In fact that made her smile even more. "Well Wander there's a lot about me that people seem odd. I am a star, I am a truth seeker, I see the future, and here's the best one- I am over 30,000 years old!"

For the second time that day, Wander stood shocked, unmoving, and his jaw touching the ground. Redo looked no more than maybe a twenty year old! She acted like a five year old sometimes and what else did she say- a truth seeker?

"W-whoa." Wander piped up. "W-Wait! You said you can see the future?"

"Yes…?" She questioned. She saw where this was going staring at the nomads pleasing eyes. "No Wander, I will not look into your future with Hater."

"Please!" Wander cried. "Please, please, please!"

"Wander," her tone was serious. "If I show you your future...What will you do if it were bad? Are you ready to face that?"

Wanders demeanor changed abruptly. He hadn't thought about that. Suddenly his heart lurched in his stomach. "I-I didn't think about that."

"There is one thing I will tell you." Redo whacked a piece of red hair behind her head. "You have a date tomorrow with him at the Park so you better get ready."

"Wha-?" Wander questioned. "Hater hasn't talked to me about a date-"

"Wander!" Sylvia landed beside her buddy. "Where have you been?! I've been looking for you all day! Who is this?"

"Hello I'm Redo and welcome to my planet!" The blue fellow introduced herself.

Sylvia bowed gracefully, not knowing whether this were a queen or not but out of respect she bowed then turned to Wander. "Buddy, great news! You and Hater have a date!"

Wander froze.

"Turns out he didn't mean to abandon you! He thought you abandoned him since you didn't come to speak with him! It's just a big mix up!"

The nomads heart began to warm and so did his whole body. Hater wanted to go out on another date? _That meant_ ….Wander turned to Redo…. _She was right._

The Queen, with a wink of her eye, disappeared. Wander had only blinked and she was gone.

"Now Come on! We have to get all prepped and pretty! Dontcha wanna look good for Hater?" Sylvia says kinda annoyed that her friend was ignoring her. "Wander?"

The space nomads snapped out of his thoughts. "Say Sylv, have you heard about any big villains lately?"

"Uh nope?" she shrugged. "There's a lot of big villains out there nowadays. Can't say that I've heard of one that's the biggest or greater than Lord Hater. News like that would have been reached us, don't ya think?"

Wanders heart bested in his chest. Sylvia knew all the gossip that's present in time. She hadn't heard anything about a big villain out for the hand of Hater so it must not have been true...but Redo had told him.

Redo had told him the future.

She was warning him of a bigger and badder villain, one who wants Hater, one who is dastardly. She was giving him signs…

" _I'm sorry to upset you but you need to listen to the_ _truth_ _." Redo explained. "It is best if evil does belong with evil, yet I can't bare to see your distraught face…"_

That was only moment ago. Redo had told him to listen to the truth….She was a truth seeker wasn't she? But she had also told him that she supported him in winning Lord Hater-

"Wander!" Sylvia yelled. "You're doing it again!"

Wander jumped, he nervously smiled at his friend, "It's just that I have had a long confusing day."

"Well snap out of it." Sylvia smiled. "How bout some fruit off that tree over there?"

"Yeah," Wander watched as she went to the brown tree covered in fruit. He was thinking about Hater when he had fully remembered what Redo told him about the Tigsum tree, "SYLVIA WAIT DON'T EAT THE FRUIT! IT'LL EAT YOU!"

The next few hours was spent fighting off the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the wait and patience! And thanks DemonWolf6! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to fave, follow, or comment! Lovies~!**

The park was beautiful. Redo couldn't agree more. The scenery, the animals, the people. It was even good enough for a date. She sighed taking a seat on the grass. It would be only a matter of seconds before.

"H-Hi Hater."

There it was. She closed her eyes and prayed that this twisted fate would all be just a dream.

"Hi Wander." Hater took as seat on the grass. Wander did the same. They were both quiet.

Redo's closed eyes opened at the sound of nothing. Why weren't they talking? She sighed pulling her crown off of her head, and peeking from behind her tree. A blush scattered across her face when she saw them.

They weren't talking because they were kissing. Passionately.

Not even her fortunes would tell her something so lewd. Wander had crawled onto the skeletons lap and full on attacked the others mouth with his own. Redo quickly hid herself behind the tree to give them privacy.

"You love me?" Wander asks breaking away from the skeleton. "I know what happened and I'm sorry. We are both idiot sandwiches and I hope you can forgive me."

"You know?" Hater says breathing loudly. "Who told you?"

"I met the Queen of this planet." Wander mumbles. "She foreseen our date and Silvia told me why you hadn't saw me."

Redo blushed even redder at the mention of her part on this. If her peers knew what she had done, she would surely be kicked out of the council of odds. It was silent again.

Daringly, Redo looked again. She gave a sigh of relief when she noticed that they weren't kissing but staring at one another.

"A fortune teller?" Hater asks. "I didn't know those actually existed."

 _Of course they do!_ Redo thought sourly. Suddenly the tree she leaned on began to rumble. She hit it briefly with the Palm of her hand. "Shut it Tisgum!"

The tree rumbled again. Redo tried to silence it but the branches of the tree flew downward and grabbed her by the arm. In a second she was flung into the trees head of leaves.

"Did you hear that?" Wander asks taking a picnic basket out of air and placing it in front of Hater. "Sounded like someone being flung into the air."

"Wooah!" Redo yelled landing inside the trees body. She fell on her bottom, and on top of someone.

"Hey watch it!" the voice of a dark evil said.

Redo was pushed off and thrown across the other side of the tree. "How dare you!" she cried. She wobbily stood up and placed her crown back on her head. "I am Royalty!"

"Pshh, you royalty?" The voice mocked. "I wouldn't put you in charge of a banana."

"Who do you think you are?!" Redo yelled angrily. "Come out and face me if you aren't scared-"

Redo felt herself be pushed against the bark of the tree. She was met glowing green specks and what seemed to be a battlesuit. The Queen felt small compared to the being in front of her.

"What are you going to do now?" the guy asks. "Scared wittle baby?"

Redo for a second had thought maybe to answer yes but a vision came to her in a flash flood.

 _Hater and Evil._

She gasped pushing the being away from and took gulps of air into her needy lungs. She leaned on the bark for support, "Dom...Lord Dominator?"

"One and only." answered Dominator.

"What are you doing here? You weren't suppose to be here until Tuesday." Redo asks. Her eyes wide and body numb. How did she not foresee this? Strictly she had visioned Dominator arriving on Tuesday. _Tuesday!_

"I did arrive Tuesday." Dominator says boredly. "Last Tuesday and I have been stuck in this bloody tree for five days!"

"Last Tuesday?" Redo breathes. "Last...how...but I had saw you…"

"What are you some sort of mind reader?" the evil being joked.

Redo gazed at the being then shook her head. "This is impossible."

"What's impossible?" Dominator asks. "That you are in the presence of someone as awesome as myself? Don't be too kind."

"Tuesday." Redo repeats. "You arrived last Tuesday?"

"Uh yeah." Dominator rolls his eyes. "Didnt I just say that like twenty minutes ago? What's up with you?"

"Wander!" Redo gasped. She began to bang on the bark. "Wander! Wander! I was wrong Wander please don't do it! My visions were wrong! It changed! Wander!"

She screamed even though she knew the monad would not hear her.

"A star!" Dominator giggled. "You are a star! You see the future! A star! An actual star! I be studied beings like you. To say that you've seen a vision of someone is worthy! Wait! Have you visioned me? Is that why you care when I arrived?! Oh man, was I suppose to come this Tuesday?! Crap! I wanted to be all evil and predicted and like the undefeatable-"

"SHUT IT." Redo warned. Her eyes burned red into Dominators mask. "This is all your fault. You! Because of you everything is wrong! You didn't fulfill your destiny- I had thought-!"

Redo stopped. She gave up and fell to her knees. "I can't stop it."

"Stop what? Me? Yeah I'm undetectable." Dominator grinned but saw that Redo was not in a happy mood. Dominator sighed. "What is up with you? Chill like a villain."

"You know you are a really corny guy." Redo sighs bowing her head. "I can't stand men."

"Well good for you." Dominator snapped. His voice suddenly became feminine as his armor detached. "I'm a woman."

Redo snapped her head up, a blush scattered her cheeks. "You...Lord Dominator?"

"The one and only." She answered taking a seat beside the Queen. "You mind telling me just what exactly is going on here?"

"I don't really know anymore." Redo took off her crown. "Everythings been flippity and floppity since Wander and Hater stumbled in love."

"Wander?!" Dominator asks excitedly. "That guy is like a freaking volcano! He's so cool and chill and so down to earth-"

"You like to ramble." Redo took a note of that. "Not too many friends?"

"Eh?" Dominator blushed. "I-I-"

"It's fine." Redo sighs leaning fully against the bark. "Same here."

They sat in comfortable silence.

"So…" Dominator asks looking around the dark and hollow tree. "How do we get out of here?"

"It's gonna take a while." Redo looked at the other girl and smiled. "A very long while."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. GO CHECK OUT ShikaxTem ON DEVIANTART AND HER DRAWINGS FOR MAKEUP DATE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU!** **ShikaxTem!**

"Wander." Hater says holding the nomads cheek in his hand. "None of that has come true yet I won't leave you for anyone else...if you want me."

"I do want you Hater." Wander smiled sadly. "But feeling change right? Ya just can't stay in love forever-"

"I will for you." Hater blushed grasping the others hands in his own. "I've always felt connected to you and I..no would be the overlord I am…"

"That's the problem." Wander pulled away. "Redo said that evil and good won't ever work out. Its best if evil stays with evil...and she knows. She's a _truth_ seeker."

Hater was silent for a moment as he soaked in all the information he was given. He rubbed his skull, "And here I thought overcoming shyness was hard."

They laughed dryly. The sun was setting on Redo's planet and the buzzing of the odd blue bees began to drain. A sudden lull surrounded them.

"I should be getting back to Sylvia soon." Wander sighs watching the sun disappear over the horizon. "She'll be worried sick."

"I should be getting back to Peepers. Glob knows he'll have a fit." The skeleton watches Wander's calm expression at the setting. "But I'd rather stay with you."

"I feel the exact same way." Wander turned his head to his love. "I...I like this date better than the first."

"Why?"

Before Hater could say more his mouth was taken by Wanders. It was sweet, passion filled kiss.

The nomad pulled away shortly. "Because...I can do that and not feel shamed about it."

"Wander..?"

"Yes Hater?"

The overlord frowned. "Don't ever in your life, for as long as you live, ever think that I would never want you. Got it?"

Wander was shocked then it melted into happiness. "Got it."

Line Break.

"So how was this date little buddy?" Sylvia asks leaning against a tree near a roaring fire. "Everything went well?"

"Yeah." Wander had a love struck smile on his face. "It was goooood."

"Take a seat and roast some marshmellows." she patted the ground beside her.

Wander had walked over but had stopped in his tracks when he had saw a something shiny on the ground. He bent over and picked whatever it was up. He eyed it, it looked like a broken bit from a ray gun.

"Hey Sylv, anyone came by asking for trouble?" he asks flicking it back on the ground.

"Hmm?" Sylvia looked at the broken bit. Her eyes widened. "Ohhh, yeah Peepers came by asking bout Hater. He and I riddled for a while and I broke his gun then we shared my marshmallows. Go figure."

"Oookaay..?" Wander suspiciously stared at her. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Sylvia answered shaking her head. "Just that. Ya know, he's a pretty cool watch dog once you get to know him."

"Alrightie then." the nomads says with a slight undertone that his trusty steed had noticed but chose to ignore. He took a seat by the fire and began to hum a tune.

"Its really beautiful." Sylvia stared up at the stars. "I wish all nights could be like this, all cool, not too hot and not too cold. Just right. The bugs don't bite and the place is simply amazing."

"I gotta agree." Wander stops his tune and digs in the bag of marshmallows. He had a mouthful. "I weally lwike this pwace."

It wasn't everyday that they got to find places like this. Sure they found pretty places but the company wasn't so nice. This planet had good people, nice cities, and even better- a forest! One that he and Sylvia could camp in and not worry about any animals attacking them (except the trees maybe). Overall it was perfect.

"Sylv."

"Sup?" she asks still staring at the stars.

"You...umm." He squinted at the stars. "You feel weird around here?"

"Sometimes." she mumbled. "I feel weird almost everywhere we go."

"Ohh..um...okay." Wander was silent.

After a few seconds the steed asks turning to her buddy, "You feel weird?"

"A little." Wander blushed.

Sylvia smirked. "Probably because of those hickies I see in your neck from Lord Hater."

"Hickies?!" Wander screeched covering his neck. He didn't know he had hickies! His blushed covered all the way down to his feet.

She snorted. "Just kidding."

"SYLVIA!" He yelled embarrassed and hot. "I thought….oh my gosh."

"So you two DID share a few kisses." she smiled noticing how Wander didn't deny how he wouldn't get any hickies if weren't doing _something_ with Hater. "Tell that skeleton to keep his paws to himself next time or he'll be eating a knuckle sandwich."

Smiling like an idiot, Wander moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'll remind him that."

They stayed in perfect silence. Hours later the fire had died and they both had fallen asleep on each other.

As the sun rose the sun rose the next morning, in the park, two beings were spat from a tree and covered in syrup.

"Ewww!" Dominator scowled.

Redo rolled her eyes and placed her crown on the top of her head. "Just shut up and follow me!"

Line break.

"Good morning Lord Dominator!" Peepers happily walks into the kitchen to find his Lord snacking from the fridge. "Everything go okay"

"Oh yes everything was fine." Hater turns around smugly. "But let's talk about you for a second- I left you in charge last night and some of the others say that you left. Where did you go on such a fine night?"

"W-What?" Peepers blushed. "I went looking for you!"

"Come now Peepers, you know well were I was. Now where were you?" Hater actually looked cool as he leaned against the fridge door and stared his watch dog down. "Tell me."

"Oh...um...sharing marshmallows….with…" He mumbled Sylvia's name. "Nothing unusual."

"Sharing marshmallows with who?" Hater asks.

"Sllll...vyia" Peeper looks at the floor.

Hater eyes widened. "You mean Sylvia? That blue thing that travels with Wander?"

"She's not a _thing!"_ Peepers snapped. "She's actually pretty fun when she not throwing knuckle sandwiches around!"

Hater's jaw dropped.

Peepers frowned. "Don't judge me. I know what you do with Wander and from my understanibg what I do with Sylvia as simple as sharing marshmallows is not as bad as what you and that nomads do!"

With that said Peepers left a very confused Hater in the kitchen. The watch dog had a little triumph in his step as he went by.


End file.
